The unforgotten forgotten
by MissyWoodhouse
Summary: He wept. The first and the last time. One time he allowed himself to show hurt and anger. He wanted to forget. He wanted revenge. SPOILER ALERTS for Botfa! AU
1. Gundabad

-a reminder that this story will most likely contain spoilers for The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies!-

After seeing the new Hobbit movie I had to write down my thoughts and ideas...  
I don't know any elvish, everything written in elvish or about the elvish culture in this story I did find on the internet, so please don't feel offened if you know elvish and this is all wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, making no money with this and simply borrow the characters. I do own Bellethiel and the idea of this story.

* * *

He couldn't see her.  
His eyes searched the battlefield.  
He always found her.  
He blocked the attack of an orc and with dash he beheaded the orc.  
He felt the distress.

Then he caught sight of her.  
How she fought a group of orcs on her own.

He fought his way over to her.  
He wasn't far away as he saw the orc behind her, ready to strike.  
Frozen in terror and unable to do anything he saw her fall.  
Driven by anger and hate he slayed every orc crossing his way to her.

"Bellethiel!"

He fell on his knees next to her and took her in his arms.  
"Bellethiel. Look at me." He brushed her ginger hair out of her face which was twisted with pain.  
"My king, the time which had been given to me has passed. The time of farewell has come." She whispered and he had to bend closer to her to hear her small voice.  
"No, everything is going to be fine. Look at me." She reached out with her hand and gently touched his cheek.  
"Promise me that you will look after our son. That you will be a father to him not his king." He remained silent unable to say something.  
"Promise me!" She plead quietly.  
"I promise."  
"Dhe melin." She said softly.  
"I love you too." He replied.  
A weak smile graced her lips before she closed her eyes for the last time.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and took her closer in his arms.  
He wept.  
The first and the last time.  
One time he allowed himself to show hurt and anger.  
He wanted to forget.  
He wanted revenge.  
Revenge for the most precious he had had been taken from him.  
Revenge for the feeling of pain.  
Revenge for the loss of his love.

"My king. You should not stay here." He heard his captain say.  
"Do we beat the enemy?" His voice was hard and stern.  
He couldn't show himself as a weak, grieving and weeping king.  
"No my King. I would advise you to return behind our lines." The captain answered emphasising his words.

He looked at the lifeless body in his arms.  
She looked peaceful just like she was sleeping.

"Farewell beloved. May your last journey lead you into the great halls of our forefathers. Farewell Bellethiel, Queen of the Woodland Realm."  
He placed another kiss on her cold forehead and took of her jewellery before he laid her body onto the battlefield.

"Hear and spread the word of the king: From this day forth no one shall mention the name of the Queen again. She is a fallen heroine. One who will never return."  
The other elf nodded and with a last look Thranduil left the place where he had lost the one thing he loved most.


	2. Ice Blue

Thank you to all the lovely readers and people who reviewed this story! This means a lot to me!

After finally figuring out how to contiune I like to share with you the new chapter.

I hope you like it and I'm sorry about any mistakes...

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Bellethiel walked angry across her room and glared annoyed at her mother.  
"I thought we did give up on those traditions." Her ginger hair fell in her face as she dropped her cloths onto her bed.  
"Belle, you will meet him not marry him right away."  
"But this is it what this is all about is it not? That I, a daughter of a wealthy and well known family, marry the son of Oropher." She walked back to her wardrobe and threw some of her shoes at the bare direction of her bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Her mother sighted.  
"Because now is the time for it."  
The young elf rolled her eyes and packed her belongings.  
"I and your father will accompany you as well as Raina and Ethiriel. And I hope you know how to behave yourself."  
"As long as he does so himself." With that she finished packing and let herself fall on her bed.

"What if I do not like it there?"  
"No one forces you to anything. We as family are visiting an old friend of your father."

They left at the early morning.  
It was a three day journey till they would meet up with Raina and Ethiriel and then continue their journey.

"You know that your parents hope that you and the prince will fall in love and marry." Ethiriel said as she, Raina and Bellethiel were out of earshot of Bellethiels parents.  
Bellethiel sighed annoyed.  
Even her cousins seemed to know about this unspoken agreement between her father and the King and she started to wonder who did not know about it.

"I heard that he is proud but charming." Raina added.  
"I also have heard a lot of things. But I want to see myself. Who knows maybe he just some ordinary elf." Bellethiel replied and the three laughed.  
"Or maybe he got a wry face."  
"Or a wry nose."  
"Or maybe he short in height."

The three laughed and talked to make the journey as comfortable as possible.  
Around noon Bellethiel thought that she had seen a movement behind the trees at the edge of the forest which they approached.  
But with a second glance she couldn't find anything.  
"These are the borders of the Woodland Realm the kingdom of Oropher. He is an old friend and wise man but he can be dangerous as well. Leave the talking to me." Bellethiels father said as they had reached the wooden gate at the beginning of the path which lead deeper into the forest.

Carefully they followed the path through the old forest.  
Bellethiel turned again as she thought that she had seen again moving in the shadows.

Two guards were waiting at the bridge which leads into the palace.  
"Welcome Faeron, son of Alagos. King Oropher awaits you."

The small group followed the guards through the great gate.  
Bellethiel handed one of the approaching guards the reins of her horse and followed the guards through long halls to the throne room.  
After long and some narrow halls they finally approached the kings' hall.  
On the throne sat a tall, majestic elf with a silver crown and a long dark red gown.  
At the end of the stairs stood a young elf with long blond, nearly silver coloured hair and next to him a young female elf wit long brown hair.  
The female elf bowed politely and after the young elf had looked them over he bowed as well.

Bellethiel knew that her cousins were delighted about the young elf who stood at the stairs.  
She herself felt uncomfortable under the gaze of his icy blue eyes.

As her and his eyes met she looked directly at him and realised that he didn't look away embarrassed but held her curious gaze.

"Faeron my old friend. It is good to see you again. Sairahiniel, time does not show on you. You are Raina. Galadriel is very proud of you. Ethiriel I assume. As beautiful as her mother. So, you are Bellethiel."  
Oropher had walked down the stairs and greeted his guests.  
He took himself a moment as he stood in front of Bellethiel and examined her before he turned around and shared a look with the young blond elf before he spoke again.  
"Very well. Marilla lead our guests to their rooms so they can rest and refresh themselves for the feast tonight."  
Marilla bowed and lead the guests out of the throne room.  
The blue eyes of the young blond elf lingered on the small group as they headed off to the guestrooms with his friend.


	3. Plain

"I guess you are not a friend of such a feast."  
Bellethiel jumped as she heard a deep voice behind her.  
"Only when I do not know anybody. My cousins Raina and Ethiriel had just been around and now there off to who knows where."  
"Le suilon! Im Thranduil."  
"I greet you, too. I am Bellethiel."  
Both bowed politely and Bellethiel allowed herself to have a closer look at the elf standing next to her.  
It was the young elf who stood next to Marilla as they had been welcomed by Oropher.  
He was now wearing an elegant black gown which in its own way underlined Thranduils clear cut face and emphasised his blue eyes.  
"You are one of the king's guests."  
It was a statement not a question.  
"Yes. You have been there as we arrived."  
Both watched the other guests dancing and talking.  
"It is my duty as captain of the guard to be around when guests arrive."  
He thought it would be the best thing to not tell her who he actually was.  
It was enough to know that he was captain of the guard.

His gaze wandered through the room before he rested it on Bellethiel.  
Something in her air fascinated him.  
"Where do you come from?"  
"From a small town three days north from Lothlorien. We tend to settle with less but we have our own wealth and culture."  
It was a reference and a vague try of apology for her plain and simple dress.

She felt out of place.  
She didn't know anyone expect her family.  
Her dress and jewellery wasn't as elegant or as fancy as the dresses and gowns everyone else was wearing.  
"Simple does not mean that it is less worth. You have another point of view on things. You value that what you have more."  
She looked shyly at him and a small smile appeared on his lips.  
To him she looked gorgeous in her plain, dark green, long dress.

"I see that our children have introduced themselves."  
"I did not tell her much about him for I thought it would be good that she meets him with no precast opinion."  
"I totally agree. We should not force them. Time will tell what eventually will become of them."

"Who is the elf talking to Bellethiel?" Raina asked Marilla as they were chatting about the feast.  
"It is Thranduil, Orophers son. He does not like it to be treated like a prince. He prefers it to be treated like everyone else and he will never reveal himself as the Kings son unless he has to. And watching the two I can tell that he does not want her to know who he is. We should respect it."  
"How well do you know him?"  
"We are friends. Old friends." Marilla said still watching the couple talking quietly.  
Raina didn't say anything but observed her new friend.  
She was sure that this would become more interesting then she first thought.  
She had to admit that Bellethiel and Thranduil were a good looking couple but she also saw the tensed brown haired elf next to her.

"May I have the next dance?" Thranduil asked offering her his hand.  
Bellethiel smiled and accepted it.  
"Why is everyone looking?" She whispered as they walked down the stairs.  
"Do not think about it. They are curious people always looking for something to gossip about." He replied with a smirk.  
"But let's not talk about it. Tell me about your home."


	4. Talk

They walked silently through the great halls of the palace.  
Raina and Ethiriel who shared with Bellethiel a guestroom for the night till things were fixed in Bellethiels room had left earlier and Bellethiel had not memorised the way back to it.  
Thranduil had kindly offered her his help.  
"Thank you for accompanying me."  
They bowed and Bellethiel opened the door.  
"Bellethiel." Thranduil looked at her and smiled.  
"I enjoyed your company tonight."  
"So did I." The prince smirked.  
"I wish you a good night."  
"Thank you. I wish you a good night as well."  
With a shy smile Bellethiel entered the room and closed the door.  
"Dearest cousin who was it?"  
She jumped lightly as she saw her two cousins standing next to her.  
"It was the good looking elf with whom she had spent the entire evening." Ethiriel thought out loud and looked at Bellethiel with a smirk.  
"Marilla said it was Thranduil, the captain of the guard." Raina added as she followed them to the other side of the room.  
"Right and he is way more handsome than what was his name again? Lathron."  
Bellethiel sighed and pressed her hand against her forehead.  
If she would not stop them right now she would have to endure it the rest of the night.  
"Fine. Yes, I spend the evening with him for my loyal companions left me alone. Yes, it is Thranduil. And yes, he is better looking than Lathron. Good night."  
She walked into the room next door getting ready for the night.  
"Oh c'mon do not be such a spoil sport." Raina said with a grin.  
"I am tired. The journey was exhausting and the feast challenging. We can talk tomorrow." Bellethiel said and laid down on her bed with her back to the room.

She smiled.  
She did not know why she had been so calm about Thranduils look the entire day.  
She would never argue with someone about him being handsome for he definitely was good looking.  
With those ice blue eyes, the clear cut face and the long nearly silver looking hair.  
She closed her eyes trying to remember everything from the evening.  
The music, the merry songs, the laughter and every other so little detail.  
The face of her new acquaintances.  
His smile and curious eyes which had watched her the entire time.  
The feeling of holding his hand during the dances.

"Do you not think we should tell her who Tranduil is?"  
Several days later Ethiriel and Raina strolled through the palaces gardens and talked quietly.  
"No. I guess she would think that he just spends time with her because he has to and not because he wants to. We had this issue already."  
Raina nodded.  
"Poor Lathron. Such a pity but Thranduil would be a better choice. I would not say no if he wants to spend some time with me." Both giggled.  
"Certainly not but I think our chances are very little. Even Marilla seems to give up."  
"Marilla?" Ethiriel looked curiously at her younger sister.  
"You should have seen her tense as I asked who he is and she realised that it was the prince himself." Raina simply replied.  
"Do you not think that you are reinterpreting something here?"  
"I have been barely wrong about those things." Ethiriel shrugged.  
"That's true. What do you think? Is Bellethiel going to allow herself this friendship?"  
"I hope so. He seems to take her seriously and to be honestly interested in her. He is." Raina stopped midsentence as she saw Bellethiel and Thranduil slowly approaching them.  
"Speaking of." The sisters stopped their stroll and watched the couple.

"I cannot agree on that. Why should we think of us better? We are a part of this world as well as the dwarfs, men and the other creatures." Bellethiel looked serious at her companion.  
"I did not want to say that we are better. I simply think that there is a difference between us and them. No dwarf or men has the same abilities as we have."  
"There are some." Bellethiel comment softly.  
"I know but still they are few in number."  
Thranduil understood what she tried to tell him and did agree on many points but he could not fully agree.  
Bellethiel saw her two cousins admiring the gardens.

"Ethiriel, Raina. I see you found our beautiful gardens." Thranduil greeted them.  
"They are beautiful indeed. We had to come and see them." Ethiriel replied while she looked at her cousin with a small smile.  
Her cousin was more than happy to finally have her own room and was able to avoid those comments and looks from the sisters.  
It was enough for her to know that the other elves were watching and talking about her.  
"It is different to home but still you have a little feeling of being home."  
"I am glad to hear this. We were on our way to the stables. Would you like to join us on a ride?" Thranduil asked politely.  
"Thank you for the kind offer but I am afraid that we have to decline it. We were on our way to meet with Rilion and Marilla." Bellethiel understood the hidden message and shook smiling her head.  
"Well than we do not want to hold you up to delay."  
They said their good bye.

"Their riding out will only cause more talking at the palace."  
Ethiriel nodded.


	5. Arrow and Bow

I apologise in advance for any errors concering grammar, spelling, elvish and the part of archery because I have not the slightes clue about it (archery and elvish not grammar and spelling)

The translation of the elvish bit can be found at the end.

* * *

"Mellon where are you going?" Thranduil turned around and greeted his old friend.  
"My father wishes me to participate at the council meeting. He is very concerned about the message from Rivendell." He looked serious at her for a brief moment.  
"They say that war is coming." Marilla looked shocked at him.  
"But who would dare?"  
"I do not know and I hope, although I fear that it is too late for it, that they are mistaken." She nodded and they walked a while in silence.

A smile flashed over Thranduils face as he saw that Marilla was lost in thoughts and played with her belt buckle.  
"What is it that is bothering you?" He asked knowing that something was bothering her.  
"Nothing." She replied and straightened her shoulders. But Thranduil knew her too well and stopped.  
Marilla sighed knowing that he would stay there till she would answer him.  
"It is not my place to tell you this but I heard people talking over the last few weeks. The court is gossiping. About you and Bellethiel. It is not my place to talk to you about it because you will do whatever you think is the right thing to do. But mellon, I am not sure if you are doing the right thing. I do not know if it is wise to show yourself with her this much and this intimate. Many do not think it wise that you are spending so much time with a foreigner. If I can give you an advice.  
She stopped talking and looked at her friend who stood in front of her with an indifferent face and upright posture.  
"I would advise to spend less time with her and more time with us, with your people."  
She knew that she was putting her head above the parapet because even him being her friend he was still the son of the king.  
"You are right, it is not your place interfere with my matters." His voice was stern.  
"It was not my intention to interfere with your private matters, my lord."  
Marilla bowed not waiting for a reply and left.  
"Marilla." He called after her but she didn't want to hear him.

He was sorry for his harsh words but he was tired of being told what to do and what not to do.  
He was sorry because she was an old friend offering an advice.  
But then again he knew that she had hoped or even still hoped that he could see in her more than his friend.  
But he knew that she was a loyal and valued friend nothing more and nothing less.

"Ernil-nin, the king is waiting for you."  
Thranduil nodded and followed the guard to the council's room.  
He would talk to Marilla later.

Bellethiel couldn't sleep.  
She tiptoed through the halls in the direction which she suspected would lead her to the training ground.  
Her mother didn't like it that she spent time practicing archery or even worse duelling with one of her friends.  
But it helped her to think, to relax and eased her mind whenever she couldn't sleep.  
After some wrong turns she reached her goal.  
Bellethiel found a bow which felt good in her hand and took on of the quivers.

She readied the bow and concentrated on her breathing and her posture.  
Then she let go and the arrow hit its mark.  
Smiling she took the next arrow from the quiver readied her bow and shot it.  
Her thoughts came to rest while she shot arrow after arrow.  
She didn't know what it was that bothered her this much that she couldn't sleep.  
Bellethiel and her parents had been guests of the king for some weeks now.  
Slowly she got to know the palace and some parts of the Realm itself but it still felt somehow foreign to her.  
The elves were watching her and she didn't know why.  
She effaced herself opposite to Raina and Ethiriel.  
But then the two were daughters of Lothlorien a place every elf wanted to learn and hear about.  
It didn't bother her that she hadn't met the prince yet which she felt was a relief knowing that she hadn't to behave in a certain way but could simply be herself.  
She enjoyed the company of Marilla and Thranduil, two new friends.  
Raina and Ethiriel had easily made new friends something Bellethiel had never been good at.  
She didn't trust many that much that she would tell them every little secret.  
A health suspicion didn't hurt anybody.

She heard steps approaching as she took another arrow from the quiver.  
She readied the bowed and turned with a quick movement to see who disturbed the quiet night.  
"Too tired or too awake for sleep, Belle?" He smiled and she lowered the bow.  
She couldn't remember when she had allowed him to call her by that name or if she even had.  
No one expect her mother in very private moments was allowed to call her by that name.  
"Too awake I guess? But what brings you down here?" She met his gaze briefly before turning around and letting go of the arrow.  
"My thoughts are troubled."  
He took an arrow from the quiver reached for the bow she held and sent it flying hitting the mark.  
The second arrow Thranduil send hissed through the air.  
The third hit the mark as well.  
"Try to aim with bow and arrow for the target while your eyes are fixed somewhere else." Bellethiel challenged him while she took the bow and an arrow.  
She looked at him and sent the arrow flying.  
The arrow hit its mark.  
Thranduil took the bow and set his eyes on her before shooting the arrow.

"Not everything works the first time does it?" Bellethiel said with a smirk.  
"True." He took another arrow and readied the bow.  
She walked over to him and placed her hands at his elbow and at the hand which held the bow.  
"From where you are standing you should keep arrow and bow parallel to your chest. And keep the arrow in place."  
Carefully she moved his arm till it was parallel to his body.  
"And now let go." She whispered as she took her hands from his.  
The arrow hit the target.  
"Who taught you this?" He asked curiously as he gathered the arrows.  
"An old friend much to the disapproval of my mother. But tell me what bothers your thoughts that you cannot sleep?"  
Thranduil sighed and looked at the ginger haired elf for a long moment.  
If it was true that war was coming it would be long time till he would see her again if at all.  
"Some years ago an alliance was created between King Elendil and Gil Galad after Sauron invaded Gondor. Now everyone prepares for war and the elves and men will join forces against Mordor."  
"Meaning you will leave as well."  
"Yes. We will ride to Rivendell in three days."  
Bellethiel looked at her friend with sorrowful eyes.  
She didn't like the thought of him not returning.  
"Will we see each other before you leave?" She asked softly.  
"I do not know. I have to oversee our troops."  
He didn't tell her that there were other things to be dealt with.  
What had to be done when neither he nor his father would return.

She sent the arrow flying.  
She knew that she and her family probably would leave too in three days.  
"I hope that one day I can come back to see you."  
"I hope that one day I will travel three days north from Lothlorien to see you." He replied with a small smile as the arrow hit its mark.

Those three days past way too fast for Bellethiels liking.  
She had seen Thranduil one more time.  
He had been busy preparing the warriors for battle.  
Now she was standing with the other elves who wouldn't join the battle at the great gate to wave farewell the troops.  
She was surprised to see Thranduil riding ahead the waiting warriors at the side of King Oropher.  
He wore an armour which was more elegant then those of the soldiers and something told her that it hadn't anything to do with him being captain of the guard.  
He stopped his horse as soon as he saw her and descended.  
The elves around her bowed but Bellethiel simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ernil-nin there is no time." One of the elves riding by said and Bellethiel identified him as Rilion.  
"You should be riding with your soldiers, Ernil-nin." The ginger haired elf said with a serious voice.  
"Goheno nin, that I did not tell you before but I thought it would be the right way to simply be Thranduil."  
He tilted his head slightly hoping she would understand.  
Bellethiel looked at him for a long moment and her eyes softened.  
She tried to remember every detail of his face, the expression of his eyes.  
"Promise me that you will come back so that I can show you my home."  
Thranduil took her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"I promise."  
"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham."  
Thranduil didn't reply but placed a kiss on the back of her hand.  
They both bowed and Thranduil mounted his horse.  
He rode to his father who was patiently waiting for him.

* * *

Mellon - My Friend

Ernil-nin - My Prince

Goheno nin - Forgive me

Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham - My heart shall weep until it sees you again


	6. Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn aran-nîn

It was dark.  
And cold.  
It stunk abominably.  
The stars were clouded.  
And it was quiet.  
Too quiet.

"The stars seem so far away." Bellethiel sat with her mother at her balcony and watched the stars.  
She loved it to observe, to see how things change.  
She hadn't cared much about the stars, for she had been more interested in nature.  
But since she and Thranduil had spent some nights observing the stars and she had listened to the stories of old he had told her, she had found some interest in them.  
"But they are not veiled anymore. Look, the east is clearing. It seems like the old darkness is vanishing."  
Bellethiel peered into distance.  
Her mother was right, the sky was slowly clearing.  
"The war is over."

Slowly he looked around.  
Carefully he walked some steps.  
His legs and arms hurt and his shoulder felt misplaced.  
Horror and desperation overcame him as he saw the battlefield.

She hadn't heard anything from him since she had last seen him.  
She wondered if he even was still alive.  
She took a deep breath feeling the cold evening air tickle her cheeks.

"Hîr-nîn Thranduil." The blond elf turned around carefully and saw his friend Rilion approach him. It took him a moment till the dizziness vanished.  
"What happened? Where is my father?" He asked nervous and tried to read something in his friend's eyes.  
"The king has been fatal wounded, mellon." His friend replied softly.  
Thranduil straightened his shoulders trying to push the pain aside as he did so.  
Without another word spoken the prince followed the brown haired elf to the camp.

"Come." Her mother looked at her softly and held out her hand.  
"Do you think he is still alive, that he survived the war?" Bellethiel asked quietly as she walked to her mother.  
"Three years and he is still on your mind?" Sairahiniel smiled.  
"I keep pondering. I do not want to think about the fact that the war would have taken a dear friend from me." Bellethiel stopped and looked east.  
"We will have to wait for the news from Lothlorien."

Thranduil once again felt the horror as he followed Rilion.  
He stepped over countless corpses of men, orcs and elves.  
He recognised the sylvan elves who had joined him and his father three years ago first to Rivendell and now into this battle.  
He had got to know some of them and it gave him a hard time to see many of them lying under cadavers of at least one orc, their eyes filled with panic.  
Their faces filled with pain.  
He memorised every face.  
None should be forgotten, none should have fallen for no reason.  
Other elves, men and a few dwarfs walked over the battlefield looking for survivors.  
It disgusted him to walk over the dead bodies and blood soaked soil.

"How many?" Rilion didn't reply and didn't dare to look at his friend.  
"Rilion, how many?"  
"Barely a third of those who came with us will return."  
A deep sadness overcame Thranduil.  
His people had fought bravely to protect their home but they had paid a high price for it.  
"We are here." Rilion stopped in front of a tent.

„Adar." Thranduil whispered as he stepped beside the cot of his father.  
"Thranduil ion-nîn. Let the healers look after your wounds. The king may not suffer from his wounds."  
Thranduil bowed his head.  
He knew what this meant.  
He didn't have to look at the deep and long wound on his father's chest.  
"I am proud of you my son. You will be a wiser and mightier king than I ever have been. I am very certain about it. The council will accept you without doubt. Do not let yourself be ruled by fear and horror of those things you have seen. Do not let your rational thoughts drown the voice of your heart." Oropher said softly as he took the hand of his son who was kneeling in the dirt.  
"Never forget what has happened over the last years and make your own decisions but never let fear rule you." He paused and Thranduil thought he saw a small smile on the lips of his father.  
"Promise me one thing. Do not let anybody tell you who you should be your queen. I know you already made your decision. Bellethiel will be a loyal companion and a wise but passionate counsellor." Shyly Thranduil looked at the floor.  
"Farewell ion-nîn Thranduil, Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn aran-nîn."

The wind beat her face and her hair flew in her eyes once again.  
She loved to ride out on her own over the wide fields, the bow over her shoulders. It was one of the few moments when her mother allowed her to carry it.  
She slowed her horse down as she neared the small bridge at the river which was used as border to the west.  
Bellethiel descended from her horse and explored the grove nearby.  
Light footed she climbed up a tree gazing afar.  
A movement in the distance made her pause.  
Tensed she waited before she climbed down again carefully to avoid to be seen.

Soon she heard the galloping hooves approaching the bridge.  
"Am man oduledh hi? Man de?" She asked her bow ready as the rider stopped at the shore.  
The stranger descended taking the reins of his horse and walked over the bridge.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Bellethiel repeated.  
"I am looking for an old friend. It has been ten years since I last saw her in a Realm far away. I promised her to come and visit." She could hear him smile as he pulled down his hood.  
"Thranduil." She said softly not believing that he stood in front of her.  
"I thought. There never came a messenger. What about Rilion and Marilla? How is king Oropher?" She lowered her bow.  
"Slowly Belle." He closed the distance between them.  
"I have heard so much and nothing at all. Rumours and true stories." Carefully she stretched out her hand and let her fingers wander lightly over the scar at his neck.  
"I will tell you everything you want to know." He smiled as she withdrew her hand and looked shyly away.  
Bellethiel simply nodded and both mounted their horses.  
None said a word.  
Bellethiel looked at her companion once and a while just to ensure that he was still there.

* * *

The elvish translation

Hîr-nîn - my lord

adar - father

ion-nîn - my son

Ú-firo i laiss e-guil dhîn - May the leaves of your life never die

aran-nîn - my king

Am man oduledh hi? Man de? - Why are you here? Who are you?


End file.
